Piercings
by nobloodnofoul
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends forever. Add in jealousy, his occupation, and Bella's secret piercing and this is what you get. My submission for the Tattward and Inkella Contest. ExB LEMONS.


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Piercings  
**

**Your pen name: nobloodnofoul  
**

**Characters: Edward / Bella  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything.  
**

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:****  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

I wrote this, had it beta'd then fell asleep before I could submit in time. I'm still going to post it anyway.

* * *

**EPOV**

It was dark but I could see her face, clear as day in the small amount of light the porch was throwing. She looked upset, red faced and weary. My heart clenched knowing that she was hurting right now but I couldn't do anything to fix it. This had to be done.

"I can't do this anymore, Bella."

"But why?! Nothing is going on, I swear. We're just friends."

"Friends don't act that way around each other. Friends don't touch the way you both touch. Bella, I love you. I want to _be_ with you. I can't be with you when you're with him and you always are. If he's not tagging along with us then he's blowing your phone up with text messages; Jesus, he acts like your father with how much he checks up on you. I can't share you. I won't. Bella, you have to be all in this."

"What do you want me to do? Stop seeing him? Ignore him? We've been friends since we were children! He's my best friend!"

"I know that you feel that way, but he doesn't. He wants more. I don't know how much more. And I have never been one to be jealous of my girlfriend's male friends but this is too much, B. This is just way too much. He hangs all over you. He just…it's me or him."

"You're asking me to choose? You want me to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend when there isn't anything going on? You know how much he means to me. You know it. He's not interested in me like that. Why can't you just be okay with it? I'm with you…please don't make me do this."

"No, it's me or him. I won't be in a relationship with the both of you and that's exactly what's going on right now. It's not just you, it's him too and I didn't sign up for that. When I met you Bella, you were amazing and he wasn't around that much, but now it's like he's creeping up everywhere. We haven't spent _any_ time alone lately-"

"But Alice and Jasper are with us too. So are Rose and Emmett. It's not like it's just us three. There are other people there too."

"But they're couples, Bella. They have another person to be with. One of us is the third wheel or the seventh wheel…whatever, and lately I feel like it's me. He knows everything about you, B. He brings it up constantly. He is always bringing up how you two are _so_ close and have done _everything_ together._ I_ want that. You should be able to tell me all the things you tell him. I mean, my God, he cornered me in the garage and threatened me and I had no clue why."

"It's different. I'm used to being able to tell him things when I'm upset. I'm used to it, but we've only been seeing each other a few months…I'll get better with it. We'll go out alone more…please?"

"It's me or him, B. I won't be the other man in this relationship and right now, he has your mind and I have nothing."

"I won't choose. I won't."

"You already have, B. I never stood a chance."

"Please, Adam. Please, don't do this."

"I'm done, B. I'm gone."

He got into his piece of shit car and backed out of her driveway.

_Good riddance. He was an asshole anyway. And fucker knew exactly why I cornered his ass. He shouldn't have left that bruise on her arm._

Bella huffed and turned back towards the house. I moved away from her window and leaned against her desk looking down at the picture of us when we were thirteen. Tracing my finger over her face, my eyes flickered over to my own face. My head was resting in her lap and laughing up at her. Even then I had it bad. Shaking my head at that thought, I heard Bella's stomping as she ascended the stairs. I had to hand it to myself, I got rid of this one in record time. Two months, three weeks, and five days. He _didn't _stand a chance. The door to her room swung open and she paused in the entryway to stare at me.

"You! You were listening! Don't even _try_ denying it either! I saw the curtains moving! Edward! How could you?! Cornering him in the garage?! What the hell did you say to him?"

"Hey, I didn't _corner_ him. And I didn't threaten him either. I just told him that if he ever put a bruise on you again that I would draw blood… through his femoral artery….with a rusty butter knife."

"Ugh, you couldn't leave it alone could you?! Jesus, Edward, he was nice! I liked him!"

"But you didn't _love_ him. And he was throwing the L word around an awful lot lately."

"You would know. You're always there."

That made me blink.

_Uh….what?_

"What does that mean?"

"It means….ugh. Nothing; it means nothing. I'm pissed off. How could he ask me to choose? How could he do that?!"

"He's an insecure prick who doesn't deserve you. Now, I know this is going to come out sounding asshole-ish but I kinda knew this was going to happen tonight, so I brought over some ice cream and movies. You know. We can chill, snuggle, and forget about dipshit."

"You knew this was going…never mind. I'm not surprised. How did you get in here without me seeing you anyway?"

"I came in the backdoor."

"That's what she said."

I laughed and flopped down on her bed, pulling the ice cream out of a bag and tossed her a plastic spoon. Then I yanked the DVD's out and threw them on the bed for her to pick through. Cheesy kung-foo and foreign romance's always made her feel better. Something about the subtitles and voice-overs.

"I would hate you Edward Cullen if I didn't love you so much."

My heart squeezed in my chest as she said the words. I knew to her, she meant it as nothing. We had been saying that for years now but recently when she said it, I wanted to pretend I meant more.

"Love you too, Birdy."

"Ugh. Fine, you wanna crack that shit out, Eddie Reddy?"

I rolled my eyes. She didn't need to know how much I liked it when she called me Reddy.

Her eyes lit up on a DVD so I snatched it out of her hand and put it into her Wal-Mart Special TV/DVD player thing she had going on. I swear I needed to get her a flat panel and an actual DVD player. This was just sad. When I turned around, she had kicked off her shoes and was curled up on the bed with the gallon of strawberry cheesecake ice cream.

"Nu-uh. I'm in sweats and a t-shirt. You're jammying it up. We're having one of those boo-hoo nights."

She huffed and shoved the ice cream at me before going over to her closet and stripping out of her jeans and sweatshirt. It didn't matter how many times I had seen her changing or in a swim suit, she always took my breath away.

_Oh My God…check…check for your balls right now._

She pulled on some ratty sweats and one of my baseball sweatshirts that had the sleeve ends all cut up so she could slip her thumbs through them. Bounding over to the horridly small full sized bed, she mashed herself up with me and snatched the ice cream away.

"Hey!"

"Hey! My boyfriend dumped me cause of you. I get to hold the good stuff."

I tried so hard not to do it. I tried. I failed. The laugh that came out was loud and made my head hurt, it was that good.

She scowled at me and hit me with her spoon.

"I'm sorry but seriously. He called you 'B'….and Sugar! _Sugar!_ Really? You liked that? He was shorter than you. He was constantly being rude to me and Emmett. I mean really, I can understand not liking me. I'm a pompous asshole. But Emmett? Dude, Emmett was nothing but nice to him. He had little man syndrome and you are so better off."

She just stared at me for a moment before laughing herself.

"Little man syndrome?! What the hell is that?"

"Nothing. You don't need to know. C'mon, Birdy. The movie is starting."

"Whatever, Red."

I rolled my eyes and stuck my spoon into the side with all the graham cracker crust swirling around. She leaned into my chest and I breathed in the smell of her hair. It didn't smell like anything specific, but the scent hadn't changed in over fifteen years.

"I wanna get another one."

"A piercing or a tattoo?"

"Either, both. Yeah, both."

I laughed at her pissy tone and squeezed her to my chest.

"I could add more to your sparrow."

"Yeah, but I want another one too. I want a brand new one and I want another piercing. Maybe Bree could do pierce my…"

"Wait one goddamn minute; I always do your piercings. What the fuck?"

"Well, no offence, you did my other ones but I'm not having you anywhere near my nips with a needle."

I choked on air; literally choked so hard that I felt bits of graham cracker crust come up my throat.

"You…you want to get your nipples pierced?"

"Just one. And before you get all high and mighty on me, don't think I don't know about that dick piercing you have."

I choked again.

_What the fuck?!_

"How the fuck…who told you?!"

"Alice."

_That two-timing fucking whorebag of a cunt faced beached whale. Fuck my sister into the fiery pits of hell._

"Fucking bitch. Fine, we'll pierce your nip. But I'm doing it; Bree's good and all, but I don't trust those warlocks to anyone else."

"Ugh, stop calling them warlocks. That is so weird. And I don't want you to pierce my boobie. It would be awkward. Bree's good too, she did really well on my…"

My eyebrows rose so high they might have well been off my face.

"Your what? What the fuck did you and Bree do? Bella…"

"I um, nothing, it's personal."

I glared at her and my eyes flashed over her ears with calculated measure. The industrial, the helix, the conch, all eleven on her right side I had done and all six on the left I had done…

"Stick out your tongue."

She rolled her eyes but did so and I saw only one shiny stud in the middle. I did the one on her eyebrow and the two spider bites on her lips.

Bella didn't go for dermal piercings which left her…wait…she said 'personal'.

"Oh my sweet Jesus, did you get your…did you pierce your hood?"

The blush that fired across her face and down her chest told me everything.

I choked a third time.

"What the fuck?! Bella! How could you?!"

"Bullshit! You got your cock pierced and didn't tell me! I don't have to tell you shit!"

"Yeah, I did but I do this shit for a living! You could have gotten fucked on that. You should have told me. How long has it been? Is it okay? Maybe I should look at it."

"Oh my God, you did not just say that. Just…go away now. I think I've had enough shit thrown at me for one night."

"No, I want to see it. I want to see it and make sure it's okay. How long ago?"

"Like, a month ago."

"What?! You've been keeping this from me for a fucking month?! No, that's shitty Bella."

"When did you get ur Apadyrawhatever it was? Hmm? When? I already know so don't bother answering that. It's been almost two fucking years so you win this round of fuckery."

I glared at her, snatched the ice cream out of her hand and turned to slam the carton down on the nightstand. Specks of milky cream splashed the alarm clock and lamp but I didn't give a shit. I flicked the switch on the lamp and whipped back around to grab her hips. She shrieked when I pulled her down to lie flat on the bed, looming over her, and gripped the waistband of her sweats. She started to bang her hands on my arms and squirm away from me but it only served to piss me off more and made it easier for me to pull her pants down. I growled when I saw the pink and green panties she was wearing before yanking those down as well.

_Well shit._

I was not prepared for this. She was bare as the day she was born. The anger left me and was replaced by a warm fuzzy feeling. I saw the slick glinting metal over the hood of her pussy and swallowed dryly. Her lips were glistening with moisture and the flesh around the piercing looked a little inflamed but otherwise healthy and uninfected. It was completely healed.

My index finger shook when I prodded the piercing and the tender flesh around it. She hissed and squirmed again, so I glared at her. Her movements stopped when my finger slipped down further to find the back of the bar. The pad of my digit brushed her clit and she squeaked a little. It was like I wasn't touching a clit or a pierced hood. It was like Christmas, my birthday, and every other joyous thing was suddenly all right here located between Bella's legs in a space no larger than a silver dollar. I was having an out of body experience.

My finger slipped down to run along the folds of her entrance and my mouth parted in reverence when I felt the slickness. It was like the first time I had touched a pussy, or the first time I noticed that boobs were cool and I wanted to touch them. Bella started to pant a little and I watched as my hand moved of its own accord and came back up to brush the steel once more. My own breathing was started to get raspy and short.

"Red…" The soft and vulnerable tone of her voice snapped me out of my haze and I snatched my hand away.

"It uh…it looks good. I mean, she did a good job."

Bella nodded and didn't move to pull up her sweats so I just stayed right where I was, on my knees kneeling over her.

"You um, didn't have to stop."

Thankfully I managed to prevent myself from choking a fourth time. My eyes however were as big as saucers as I gaped up at her flushed face.

And because God hates me, I chose right then to slip into the cocky demeanor that I had cultivated over the years while working at a tattoo parlor and grinned at her.

"What are you saying, Birdy?"

She frowned and I halted, suddenly realizing this was not some co-ed in my chair looking to hook up with her version of a bad boy. This was Bella. This was Bella fucking Swan who had grown up in the house next to me. She was the girl I had wanted and fucking pined for, for _years._ And she was telling me that I didn't have to stop. She was telling me that she didn't _want_ me to stop and fuck my life if I didn't want to stop either.

"I'm sorry. Don't fucking listen to me. I'm an asshole and fuck, I don't want to stop but you need to think about this. You just broke up with Douchebag so maybe this isn't a good idea right now."

Oh yes, I was dying inside, slow agonizing waves of pain were coursing through my body and throbbing painfully in my dick. Yeah, I was hard as stone but Bella was everything and I would kill myself if she did something with me that she regretted.

"Um, yeah, you're right. Let's just uh, watch the movie."

I nodded and she yanked her pants up quickly, turning her head and wiping at her face. I cringed and crawled up to lay next to her.

I didn't really have much of a choice. I could let her think that this was somehow her fault, which I knew Bella and she was blaming herself right now. Or I could come right out and tell her how I felt about her. I could tell her how I had been in love with my best friend for the past five years and that I had lacked the balls to do anything about it. I could tell her about my fears and insecurities and about the overwhelming urges inside me to kiss her until she couldn't breathe and shake her till she got brain damage for not noticing all the subtle hints I had dropped over the years.

"I'm in love with you."

_Whaaaa…?_

"Fuck! No! Dammit, I was supposed to tell you first! Shit, quick, take it back and let me go first."

She burst into laughter and I scrunched up my face in mortification. Thanks, verbal filter for all those years of never letting me down until this moment. Thank you. Die.

"Okay, I take…it…back."

I scowled at her wheezing laugh and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so just listen to this cause I've practiced it a lot and if you interrupt or do anything sexy, I might forget and not say it right, okay?"

"'Do anything sexy'? Like what? I need to know what I'm allowed to do and not do."

"Okay, well no biting your lip or looking at me all wide eyed…like you're doing now, stop that. No touching me, no stretching, no breathing deeply, no scratching, no rubbing of your arms and no fiddling with your fingers. And umm, actually just uh look the other way and don't move. Don't sigh or make any noises."

She giggled and I looked at her in horror.

"Don't do that either!"

She snorted and I gasped. She laughed harder but turned around.

"I'm serious. No noises, no giggling or snorting or sniffling or anything. No noise. I'll fuck it up if you make noise. God you smell good, too; too bad you can't turn that shit off."

She started to shake and I guessed that she was trying not to laugh so I grunted in irritation.

"Alright, so I have been in love with you for like five years now, and you have dated asshole after asshole and I…"

"Wait one fucking minute - that's not fair, none of them were assholes."

"Do you wanna hear this or not? I told you, no talking, no moving!"

"Whatever." She turned back around and slumped over, waiting for me to continue.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted… _asshole after asshole _and I just sat back and tried to make sure you never got hurt. So I sat by and pined for my best friend because of her awesome personality and rockin' body, and I waited for her to notice me back. But she never did. So I waited still and then ten minutes ago, she told me she got her hood pierced. Like the good professional piercer and best friend that I am, I had to look and check to see if it was okay."

"Edward, I was right there. I know what happened and stop talking about me like it's not me. I'm right here and stop calling me 'her'."

"Whatever, I love you. I've loved you since we were sixteen and you never noticed. I want to play with your hood piercing and give you a nip piercing and call you my girlfriend and mack on you whenever I want. I want you to be mine and no one else's. I want you to stop dating ass wipes and be with me. I want to treat you like you deserve to be treated and love you like you deserve to be loved. I want you. I have always wanted you and I don't know how I would be able to live if you didn't want me back."

"Didn't I already say I love you?"

"Yeah, but you took it back like the Indian giver you are."

"You made me! Oh my god, you are such a loser. Edward…I love you. Fuck, I've loved you since we were eight and you hit Jacob with your wiffleball bat after he pushed me into the tide pool at First Beach. I loved you when you took me to the Renaissance Fair and actually wore that stupid cape just to make me happy. I loved you when you put the first piercing on my ear when we were twelve and I loved you when you put the first tat on my shoulder when I was eighteen. I've loved you for-fucking-ever. And when you touched my girly parts just now, I realized how fucking badly I wanted you to do that piercing in the first place. But shit, I never thought you liked me like that before."

"How long is an appropriate time for us to wait before we can have sex?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Ten minutes?"

"Be serious."

"Thirty?"

"Okay. Wanna finish the movie?"

"Um, sure. Can we kiss first though?"

I reached forward and cupped her face, bringing my mouth closer to hers and watched as her eyes glassed over before firmly pressing my lips against hers. Her eyes slipped shut and I pressed harder against her, feeling her tongue dart out to lick at the seam of my mouth. Before long our tongues were getting it on in her mouth and my hands were under her sweatshirt, groping the shit out of her boobs. I squeezed and tugged at her nipples, moaning at the thought of being able to pierce one. I might have come a little in my pants just then. Her hands slid up under my shirt and scratched at my back and I hissed when it stung.

"What the hell, woman?"

"Just laying down the law. I'm going to bite you here in a few minutes too, so don't like slap me or anything when that happens."

I grunted and started to kiss her neck. Fuck the movie we were going to get to the good stuff now.

"Um, Red? I don't wanna be a party pooper but its been like, I don't know, _years_ of repressed sexual tension between us and I don't think I could even handle another twenty minutes of this. Can we just…you know?"

I nodded and backed off her to strip quickly. I watched with owl eyes as she peeled her clothes off as well. With the eagerness of a fifteen year old boy having sex for the first tim,e I settled between her legs and took a deep breath.

"One small step for man…"

"Fuck you, just do it."

"Oh, I'm going to do it alright."

I grasped my cock firmly and nudged her opening. We both made embarrassing noises as the barbell on my cock clicked against the one rubbing her clit. I slid the tip of my dick up and down her folds, testing the waters if you will, and then with one deliberate thrust, slid into her.

_I am ded. I am died.__ Fuck my life, this is perfect._

This isn't the part where I wax on about how tight or wet or hot she was. Cause honestly, I couldn't really focus on comparing her pussy to any other I had had. But it was different and so much better because it was with _her._ I was inside Bella. I was inside of the woman that I had been craving for years and she was awake and conscious and not fighting me off with a stick. Giddy and high on the feeling of being so connected with her, I completely forgot the mechanics of how this worked. I mean, it was just so fucking _nice _to be here.

"Um, Edward, I love you a lot but I would love you more if you moved some."

"Oh, right...yeah, sorry."

With painfully slow thrusts, I set a pace just shy of 'tortoise' and enjoyed the way she writhed beneath me.

"Oh my fucking God! You can feel it!"

"Oh, just wait."

With a firm grip on her hips I angled her up and slid my knees beneath her ass. Practically kneeling with her rump on my thighs made it hard to move, so I just rocked her hips steadily until her face got a shade of red I had never seen before and her tits matched. If I wasn't careful I was going to blow before she even got close. The muscles in my neck strained as I felt her irregular spasms around me. I brought my right hand up to touch her clit and after a few strokes on her easy button she came. Fucking hell can Bella orgasm. Generally, it's like feeling a light flutter around my cock. No, Bella fucking clenched. She has a vagina of steel. I lost it, the barbell on my cock started to twitch with her contractions and I came with a noise that was in the middle of a moan and a growl. I might have cried a little at the end, but that was probably just my imagination.

"Oh shit, I didn't wear a condom."

"I'm on the patch remember."

"Still, Adam was gross."

"Oh fuck you Edward, you know we didn't do anything."

"God damn right you didn't; I was watching like a fucking hawk. He almost got there though last Tuesday night. Good thing I needed to borrow your iPod at that exact moment."

I pulled out of her and we spooned up together to watch the end of the movie.

"Wow, you managed to break up with Assdam, show me your hood piercing, declare your love for me, then experience the true awesomeness that is my cock all under a three hour time frame. Good job, Birdy."

"I love you. Shut up."

"I love you, too. Okay."

* * *

AN: Edward's piercing is a Apadravya. Wiki that shit. its hot.

Thank you to Cheddah who beta'd this for me and encouraged me to write it. sorry, I kinda let you down by not posting in time :(


End file.
